


By Your Side

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I ship this so hard, M/M, Mortal Castiel (Supernatural), Season/Series 15, gave up his wings for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Cas communicates with Dean to lead him back home after he is impaled on the nail, and it leads to Dean confessing his love for Cas – Alternate ending to s15
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever SPN fanfic. Enjoy

**Dean**

The pain was unbearable.

Yeah, I’d been stabbed plenty of times before and had faced God on multiple occasions, but this was just… the last straw.  
The vampires had come out of nowhere and attacked us, and I landed on a huge nail..  
I didn’t even react at first. I guess its because I’m still numb from losing Cas.  
He’d confessed that he loved me, and they took him away from me.

He could never have happiness. That’s what they told him. He can never have happiness because Angels aren’t supposed to love.  
He thinks I didn’t notice the way he looked at me. The way he walked away after we argued.  
The way his face fell when he couldn’t heal me the last time I got hurt. He talked about how I feel useless, but I know he feels the same way about himself

He told me his magic was failing him and thinking about it now, maybe it was punishment from the Gods for all the times he protected me. Protected Sam and Jack.

The nail digs deeper, and I know I’m gonna bleed out.  
My baby brother is sobbing.

“Sam. I need you to do me a favour. Help me get off this nail.”

“You’ll die, Dean.” Sam chokes out.

“Don’t argue, please Sammy.” I beg.

In all the pain, I black out and scream in pain as Sam fumbles for his phone.  
I sort of begin to accept my fate. There isn’t much left in this world for me anymore, except my brother and my dog and I’ve grown tired of fighting the supernatural.  
Fifteen long years of it, enough is enough.  
I thought I knew what I wanted in life. But with Cas gone? I don’t know anymore.  
Sammy applies pressure to my wound, and I begin talking about how proud I am of him.

“You’re gonna get married, you’re gonna have a family Sam. Like you always wanted.” I say hoarsely,

He’s begging me to hold on, when I hear Jack telling him to stand aside,  
Why is Jack here?

“Dean, don’t you dare leave now. Don’t you dare.”  
Cas?

There is darkness for a little while  
The next thing I know, I’m surrounded by trees. Everything is quiet, This place seems all too familiar.  
I don’t understand.  
Am I dead?

“Where am I?” I ask out loud.

“Somewhere where you shouldn’t be.”

I know that voice.  
Bobby walks into my sight, laughing. Beer bottle in hand, looking concerned.

“Bobby?” I ask incredulously, 

“It’s not your time, Dean. Go back and go home.” He says, like an order,

“Bobby, after everything I’ve been through, I don’t think I know what Home is. Sam has Eileen and will be moving on without me and I don’t know what to do with my life. I’ve had enough of hunting.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to die, Dean.”

Tears prick at my eyes.  
I’ve been so strong for far too long.

“Bobby...Cas said he loved me, and when I said I loved him back, they took him away. And we argued time and time before that, about so much. I told him that the one thing in the world that was wrong, was him. I never told him how sorry I am. He said it was like he was dead to me. I was so stupid.” I run a hand through my hair.

I don’t know where Cas is. My mind is playing tricks on me, I swear its doing it just to be cruel, as I heard him before I woke up here.  
I know he’s in the Empty and he can never come out.

“The way you and Cas look at each other, the way you talk about each other? You care, Dean. You’ve always cared. You’ve just never had a really healthy outlet to deal with it all.” Bobby laughs.

He sounds… like Cas?  
I’m so confused.  
He can see it in my face, how I’ve become suspicious of him.  
Bobby flickers in place, like an image… and is replaced by Cas. He holds his hand out, smiling softly.

“Dean…” He whispers.

“How?”  
I have so much I want to say, so much I wish I could say and I don’t know how to say it.  
I want to know how he got out of the Empty.

“Cas…”

“Come back to me, Dean. Please turn around and leave Heaven before it’s too late. Come back to me.”

Cas walks past me, and I follow him blindly.  
I wake up.  
The pain... It is worse than before, and I can smell sterile equipment. I hate hospitals.  
I’m in a hospital.

I sit up immediately, looking around.  
In an instant, a familiar figure is by my side. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days and I wonder how long he’s ben here.  
I can see a few books and magazines have been tampered with. Cas has been clearly dealing with a few jobs here and there.

“Dean, don’t move. You’re hurt.”

I check to see how bad it is.  
Yup. Pretty bad.  
I go over what I can remember. Sam and I were fighting vampires, when I landed on a nail. I heard Jack.

“How… You communicated with me.” I say, slowly.

“Jack knew it was our last hope at bringing you back to us.”

So, Jack was here  
And now I want to tell him how I feel,

“Cas.”I start to say, but he cuts me off.

“You don’t have to say anything.”  
But I want to.

“No, Cas. I was a dick to you. I pushed you away because I thought you were better off without me. I didn’t realise until it was too late. There was nothing left for me here on Earth, with you gone.”  
Cas goes to interrupt, but I cut him off.  
“All my life, I’ve been searching for answers. For what happened to Mom, to where I belong. I know that I was put on this path for a reason. And all this time I’ve been questioning who I am. What makes you see what you see in me. You will have to watch me grow old, Cas. Is that what you want, really? All the times I’ve hurt you, you were only protecting me. And Sam and Jack. And all we did was give you a hard time. I know now what my path is, Cas. And that’s to be with you. I want to be by your side, forever.”  
Cas smiles, tears falling down his face, just like when he confessed his love for me.

“Firstly, what matters most is that we’re together here and now. Secondly, I have something to tell you, Dean. When Jack did what he had to do in the Empty, it awoke long dead Angels and Demons we thought were gone. They started rebelling against The Empty. They set me free, but at a cost.” He pauses, watching concern cross my face. “I’m mortal now, Dean. I’ll be able to live my life with you, and then when we cross to the other side, I’m allowed to be an Angel again, If that is what you want. We knew it was happening because I was losing my powers, but -”  
I wave my hand, telling him to shut up.  
He pulls me in for a kiss.

“We need to talk about this business we have going on.” Cas says, pulling away. “I don’t want to lose you again, Dean.”

“I don’t want to lose you, either. I love you, Cas.” I whisper.

Sam makes himself known by walking through the door with Eileen.  
Sam and Eileen freeze.

“Please tell me what I missed.” Sam says.

“I’m dating an ex-angel, Sammy.” I grin sheepishly.

“When is the wedding?” Sam asks, grinning.

“Whenever you decided to grow a pair of balls and propose to Eileen.” Cas responds.

I wince in pain as I start laughing.  
I take Cas’ hand. We have so much to talk about, and all the time in the world.  
They tell me I’ve been out for two days and they were starting to get worried.  
The doctors tell me I can go home on the condition that I rest up. They stitched me up and gave me a tetanus shot, and I should be good.  
Cas won’t take any chances, I know he won’t.

“Cas?” I ask when we’re alone at home.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Sleep with me tonight.”

Cas smiles.

“We have so much to talk about.” He says

That we do. That we do.


End file.
